One issue in wireless local area networks (WLANs) is efficiently using the wireless network. Often there may be many devices sharing the wireless medium and it may be difficult to determine how to share the wireless medium. Moreover, often when wireless devices transmit at the same time they may interfere with one another. Additionally, the wireless network may support different protocols including legacy protocols.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for efficiently using the wireless medium, and in particularly, to determine how to lessen the frequency when wireless devices transmit at the same time and interfere with one another.